


Shut Your Eyes(Kiss Me Goodbye)

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [11]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Rape Recovery, Whump, Work In Progress, Worried members, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Did you even sleep last night?""I'll sleep when I'm dead."
Relationships: Big Bang (Band) Ensemble & Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble
Series: Protecting The Sun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Shut Your Eyes(Kiss Me Goodbye)

**9:53 AM**

"Hyung?"Youngbae turned around and saw Seungri looking at him in concern."What is it maknae-ah?"He asked the younger.

Seungri looked Youngbae up and down a couple of times before looking the older dancer square in the eyes and speaking again."Did you sleep at all last night hyung?"He asked.


End file.
